


Toxique

by Ambrena



Category: Flander's Company
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin/Hippolyte à sens unique. Hippolyte a beau essayer de lui expliquer que non, sa chanson <i>Toxic</i> en mode émo ne l'avait pas excité, Kevin en est convaincu : M. Kurtzmann est dingue de lui ! On ne cosmic fist pas les gens comme ça, sans aucun sentiment derrière !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toxique

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndersAndrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/gifts).



> Écrit pour Aplosia (AndersAndrew) lors de la session 2011 d'Obscur Échange.
> 
> « Épisode » hors-trame, dans le même style qu' « Easter Glamorous Tale ».
> 
> La série appartient à Ruddy Pomarede. Légers spoilers sur la saison 4.

Kevin entra dans le bureau du directeur des ressources humaines, plus flamboyant que jamais. Quiconque le connaîtrait un peu se serait rendu compte qu’il s’était pomponné, aujourd’hui. Il avait en effet harmonieusement marié un petit top gratuitement fuchsia (qui lui laissait d’ailleurs le nombril visible), à un pantalon de lycra noir et jaune. Et il n’avait pas lésiné sur le khôl autour des yeux.  
« Bof, constata Hippolyte, blasé. En même temps, le bas n’a rien d’original, hein, la première team des X-Men portait le même… Tu peux t’en aller, maintenant, avant que je te vomisse dessus de dégoût ? »  
Bien évidemment, le visiteur inopportun n’en fit rien et s’installa sur la chaise vide, en face de lui.  
« J’peux vous poser une question ?  
-Non, répliqua laconiquement Sadoman.  
-Dommage, je viens de le faire ! s’esclaffa-t-il. Enfin, trêve de plaisanteries.  
-Surtout qu’elles ne font rire que toi, vu qu’il faut l’intelligence d’une amibe pour les émettre, rétorqua son interlocuteur.  
-Je réfléchissais à un truc… continua-t-il tout de même.  
-Faut faire attention, ton cerveau doit pas y être habitué.  
-…Et je me suis rendu compte de quelque chose, acheva Kevin, en dépit des remarques narquoises de son interlocuteur.  
-Que tu avais des goûts vestimentaires et musicaux de chiotte ?  
-En fait, vous êtes une sorte de masochiste mystique », attaqua le jeune homme.

À cette révélation, Hippolyte ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux de son écran.

« Je vois qu’il y en a qui passent trop de temps sur TV Tropes… persifla-t-il, en pianotant toujours. Ça a sans doute contribué à ruiner ta vie.  
-Whoua, vous savez que vous avez votre propre page, alors ? s’enthousiasma le Papillon de Lumière. Moi, j’en ai pas.  
-T’emballe pas, gamin, le coupa net Sadoman. C’est Caleb qui m’en a fait une, comme à toute la team, dans un moment d’égarement.  
-N’empêche, c’est classe, constata le tektonikeur.  
-Mouais, grommela le DRH. Tu peux ficher le camp, maintenant ? Y en a qui travaillent, ici. Même si tu ignores la signification de ce mot.  
-Nan, j’pars pas, refusa l’adolescent en se servant d’un ton enfantin. J’ai un truc à vous demander.  
-Pfff…  
-Alors, euh, si vous êtes un masochiste mystique, vous ressentez du plaisir quand vous éprouvez de la douleur, c’est ça ?  
-Est-ce que c’est vraiment utile de répondre à cette question ? s’enquit son interlocuteur, toujours en train de taper un dossier.  
-Je me demandais juste… se justifia-t-il. Donc quand vous dites que je vous inflige de la souffrance, en fait, je vous procure du plaisir ? »  
Là, le DRH s’interrompit tout de même.  
« Pardon ? fit-il, interloqué.  
-Ben ouais, c’est logique, continua Kevin. Du coup, en fait, le Cosmic Fist de la dernière fois, c’était une manifestation de jouissance.  
-On aurait vraiment dû te noyer à la naissance, comme les chiots épileptiques, soupira le DRH.  
-Allez, avouez-le, vous avez été hyper excité par ma chanson Toxic en mode émo !  
-Si émo est l’abréviation d’ « émollient », sans doute que non, le railla-t-il.  
-De quoi ? réagit l’autre.  
-Rien, rien, c’est une blague pour les gens qui ont plus de deux cents mots de vocabulaire.  
-Je vois pas de quoi vous parlez, s’offusqua le danseur.  
-Bien ce que je disais.  
-Et puis regardez, vous arrêtez pas de me rabaisser, de vous moquer de moi… Reconnaissez que ça vous fait jouir, ça, non ?  
-Non, répliqua-t-il immédiatement.  
-Si, en vrai, vous êtes raide dingue de moi ! insista Kevin. D’ailleurs, la toute première fois que vous m’avez vu, vous avez quand même déchiré mon slip Dior. Si ça, c’est pas une preuve d’amour…  
-C’était pour te fouetter à mort, avant de te balancer une chaise et de te loger deux balles dans le crâne», l’interrompit Hippolyte, impassible.

Le jeune homme ne s’avoua pas vaincu pour autant.  
« Et la fois où vous avez parlé de me faire subir les derniers outrages ?  
-C’était un alter ego de toi, se justifa Hippolyte, toujours impassible. Ça compte pas. »

Avec un léger temps de retard, il sursauta.  
« D’ailleurs, comment t’es au courant de ça ?  
-J’ai entendu Caleb en parler à votre retour, expliqua le jeune homme.  
-J’en connais un qui va avoir des problèmes, prédit le DRH en serrant les dents.  
-Mais je suis sûr que vous craquez sur moi ! insista Kevin, enthousiaste. Tout le prouve : votre langage corporel, vos regards, vos expressions… Depuis le premier jour, je vous ai plu, d’où le déchaînement de violence dont vous avez fait preuve. C’est dû au lien que vous établissez entre souffrance et plaisir, c’est évident ! Au début, je ne m’en suis pas rendu compte, mais après le Cosmic Fist, c’est devenu évident que vous m’aimiez. Ou en tout cas, que vous me désiriez. Sinon, c’est pas possible que vous fassiez autant attention à moi. Je veux dire, vous m’auriez déjà viré du bureau, ou je ne sais quoi. Alors que là, vous m’écoutez, encore et toujours. Même si vous faites mines de ne pas me prêter attention, je sais que vos oreilles sont grandes ouvertes à ce que je suis en train de dire. Vous me voulez, et ça vous tue de devoir le reconnaître. »  
À la fin de ce petit discours, le directeur des ressources humaines tourna enfin la tête vers lui. Il en fut transporté de bonheur.  
« Ça y est, ta logorrhée est finie ? »  
Kevin en fut pris de court. Il lui adressait la parole ! Il lui répondait ! Bien qu’il ne comprît pas ce qu’Hippolyte lui disait, c’était tout de même un pas de géant.  
« Ma quoi ? bredouilla-t-il, tout troublé.  
-Logomachie, si tu préfères, réexpliqua son interlocuteur. Diarrhée verbale, pour les intimes. Ceci dit, avec les problèmes digestifs que tu dois avoir maintenant, rien d’étonnant à ce que tu chies par la bouche, ajouta-t-il.  
-Euh… Je… Oui, j’ai fini.  
-Très bien. T’as peur du vide, l’ahuri ?  
-Non, mais…  
-Tant mieux, alors ! » s’exclama Hippolyte dans un sourire sadique.  
Avant même que le danseur n’eût le temps de réagir, il appuya sur un bouton rouge, dissimulé sous son bureau, et une trappe engloutit le pauvre Kevin.

« Sayonara, pov’ tache, lui lança le DRH d’en haut, radieux.  
-Vous voyez bien que vous m’aimez ! À combien de gens qui passent par cette trappe vous dites adieu, sérieux ? » cria le Papillon de Lumière du fond de son trou.  
Le DRH se passa une main sur le visage, atterré. Il faudrait vraiment qu’il installe de la lave en fusion, au lieu de se contenter des piques et des scorpions.


End file.
